La calligraphie du rat
by MrsKanshoku
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS - Différentes histoires pour 30 baisers entre Nezumi et Shion. Que ce soit dans le monde de No.6 ou ailleurs... - Déjà 5 baisers : Lettre, Retour à la maison, Entre le rêve et la réalité, Médicament, Regarde-moi. Lime au chapitre 5.
1. La calligraphie du rat

_Bon, c'est très vilain, mais je participe officieusement de mon côté toute seule à la communauté 30 baisers. Un jour, si j'ai le courage de me lancer, je m'inscrirai sur livejournal etc., mais là j'ai la flemme. _

_Un petit Shion x Nezumi, rien de très grave, c'est surtout de l'essai, pour l'instant, pour me détendre un peu. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! ( c'est-à-dire, même s'ils ne font pas furieusement l'amour dans un champ)_

_Un review fait toujours plaisir, lâchez-vous 3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong> Thème 2 : Nouvelle ; lettre.<strong>

_La calligraphie du rat_

Lorsque Shion avait retrouvé sa mère, il était épuisé, à bout de forces. Il n'avait pas seulement frôlé la mort de près, il l'avait vécu. Il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, il avait vu les abeilles voler. Nezumi était parti. Il le lui avait pourtant avoué. « Je ne veux pas courir le risque de te perdre. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre. » Il le lui avait dit, et cela n'avait servi à rien. Leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées, et effectivement, Nezumi donnait de plus beaux baisers d'adieu que lui. Il en aurait ri.

Shion y avait cru jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de l'amour de sa vie ne soit plus qu'un point, un point au-delà des frontières de Bloc Ouest.

Alors on y était.

Ils n'étaient ni amants, ni amis, ni ennemis. Ils ne s'étaient pas entretués, ils s'étaient secourus l'un l'autre, et voilà tout ce que Shion y gagnait ? Ah, il ne rêverait plus, si c'était comme ça.

Quelques temps plus tard, Karan et lui habitaient de nouveau à Lost Town. Comme avant ? Ce mot ne pouvait plus être employé. La ville était agitée, comme à son habitude, mais surtout par les manifestations et les agressions. Il régnait une atmosphère lourde à l'ancienne No 6. Pourtant, la petite boulangerie de sa mère avait tenu bon, à la grande surprise de Shion. Il comprit bientôt pourquoi : sa tignasse blanche et le serpent rouge autour de son cou, ainsi que sa réputation de n'appartenir à aucune caste en avait fait un citoyen craint, et respecté. Son air renfrogné tenait à l'écart les personnes qui voulaient nuire à la boulangerie ou voler le pain.

Souvent, lorsque le crépuscule arrivait, il s'asseyait devant la vitrine et attendait. N'importe quoi, un signe, une apparition. Il avait tout perdu, presque tout perdu... Il en avait trop demandé, avait été sûrement trop naïf. Comme Nezumi avait raison... Il était haïssable, ce naïf-là. Haïssable.

Parfois, Shion pleurait, la nuit venue. Dans son lit doux et chaud, il se souvenait de son corps qui s'adaptait automatiquement aux mouvements de Nezumi pendant la nuit. Celui-ci dormait en position fœtale, toujours aux aguets, jamais vraiment reposé. Il lui arrivait de sursauter et de donner des coups de pied à Shion, qui ne bronchait pas de peur que Nezumi le frappe consciemment. Il se souvenait de cette chaleur humaine qui émanait de son compagnon, même lorsque celui-ci le tourmentait jusqu'aux larmes. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes larmes qui roulaient lourdement sur les joues de Shion.

Karan n'osait plus parler de Nezumi. Nezumi qui avait sauvé la vie de son fils, et essayé de sauver celle de Safu, qui avait sauvé son petit univers et sa seule raison de vivre. Raison de vivre qui paraissait plus déprimé de jour en jour. Karan désespérait. Elle attendait, elle aussi. Parfois, elle se retournait brusquement, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit.

Un petit bruit de pattes de souris sur le plancher, par exemple...

Quelques jours après, Shion s'était violemment battu avec un ancien habitant de Kronos qui n'aimait pas son actuelle situation. Il avait perdu une dent dans la bagarre et un hématome gonflait sa joue gauche. Il souffrait. La moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses le faisait gémir de douleur, ses articulations grinçaient, ses muscles protestaient. Il s'était endormi comme on s'évanouit, la tête dans l'oreiller et le corps droit comme une planche.

L'odeur du pain chaud le réveilla. La sensation de plastique contre sa joue le fit sursauter, et le réveilla tout à fait. C'était...

C'était une capsule. Une de celles qu'il utilisait pour correspondre avec sa mère, et inversement. Une capsule qui sortait du corps d'une petite souris robotisée. Une souris... Nezumi...

« Nezumi... »

Il pressa si fort la capsule qu'elle faillit se casser sous ses doigts tremblants. Nezumi disait toujours « 10 mots maximum », mais la capsule était un peu plus grosse que d'habitude. Mais qu'espérait Shion, maintenant qu'il avait le signe, l'apparition dans le creux de la main ? Que Nezumi sorte de la capsule et l'emmène loin ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mais non.

C'était un dessin. Le dessin d'une souris toute sale, sur une feuille fine et de mauvaise qualité, de la taille d'un post-it. Les yeux de Shion étaient exorbités, brillants, brûlants. D'énormes larmes tombaient sur ses mains, sur ses poignets, les manches de son pull. Du bout de l'index, il se mit à tracer le contour de la souris. Sa fourrure était dessinée en lettres c'était ce qu'on appelait un calligramme.

« Je-reviens-bientôt-fais-couler-un-bain-pour-moi-si-tu-es-encore-en-vie, murmura Shion avant de rougir. »

A moitié de gêne, à moitié d'irritation. Bien évidemment qu'il était en vie ! Il n'allait pas dépérir pour l'absence d'un certain monsieur ! Shion sentit l'air de ses poumons se vider. Il se rassit lentement sur son lit et approcha le calligramme de son visage, espérant y découvrir un mot d'amour un peu plus tendre.

« L...L'odeur de Nezumi ! s'écria le jeune homme. Comment a-t-elle pu résister au transport ? »

C'était exactement ça. Son odeur un peu animale, pleine de bestialité. Et cette pointe de raffinement. Cette pointe de raffinement, c'était... C'était quelque chose, ça... C'était la douceur de sa nuque et la dureté des muscles de ses épaules. C'était la fragrance qu'exhalait sa peau.

Le parfum de son baiser.

Shion s'humecta les lèvres, colla sa bouche au papier, mêlant salive et encre. Il y avait peu de chances que Nezumi ait embrassé son message, mais s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'une de ses cellules se trouvent encore sur la missive, Shion voulait les gober, les fondre en lui.

Son troisième baiser à Nezumi ne resta pas inaperçu. Outre l'encre qui avait tâché ses lèvres des mots ''bain'' et ''vie'', quelqu'un avait surpris la scène.

Une petite souris tapie dans l'ombre, qui attendait la réponse à la lèvre.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Aloooooors ? Des avis ? Il y en aura beaucoup d'autres, des baisers, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, histoire de ! Merci 3<br>_


	2. Le serpent faire taire la souris

_Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, et essayer de faire les 30 baisers en 30 chapitres, qui se suivent ou ne se suivent pas. Des flashbacks, des flashforwards, ou même des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'univers de No 6, l'idée étant de garder Shion et Nezumi et de les faire s'embrasser._

_Encore une fois, un petit baiser de rien du tout, le lemon sera pour une prochaine, ne soyez pas déçu(e)s. _

_En espérant que vous aimerez autant que ça m'a plu d'écrire, et laissez un petit review !_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème 20 : Retour à la maison<strong>

_Le serpent fait taire la souris_

« Eh bah alors ? Et mon bain ? »

La voix tant attendue, les yeux gris allumés d'une lueur lascive et fascinante, les mains dans les poches d'un pantalon troué et sale, comme à son habitude. La cape de Krylon enroulée autour de sa gorge, les cheveux presque noirs qui avaient encore poussés, le sourire moqueur et la voix rauque. Shion était resté bouche bée. Il était resté au comptoir de la boulangerie pour aider sa mère, et son seul client avait été Nezumi.

Shion s'était évanoui.

« Aah... Toujours là, à me causer des problèmes, cet imbécile...

- C'est... C'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, gardant les yeux fermés.»

S'il les rouvrait, peut-être que le rêve prendrait fin. Tout, tout sauf ça. Nezumi lui avait trop manqué, il était brisé. Brisé et faible.

« Tu vois un autre imbécile dans cette pièce ? Lève-toi, si tu es réveillé, Shion. »

La main du Rat sur sa joue, la main du Rat dans ses cheveux. Shion pouvait redessiner dans son esprit les doigts effilés mais rugueux de son ami, ses avant-bras fins, presque féminins, dont il savait la force démesurée. Il se contenta d'apprécier la caresse, sans se crisper. Si Nezumi devait crier, c'était maintenant. Nezumi faisait toujours cela : d'abord cajoler, ensuite dire des horreurs (mais néanmoins des vérités, Shion ne l'avait jamais nié). Mais la voix arrogante et moqueuse ne venait pas. Sentant le souffle du Rat contre son oreille, Shion rouvrit les yeux avec inquiétude.

« Nezumi ?

- Shion... Pardon, Shion. Pardon d'être parti aussi longtemps. »

L'index du Rat retraça le serpent rouge, autour du cou fin de l'adolescent. « Tu as encore maigri, tu sais ? » Gêné dans sa progression, le doigt s'arrêta à l'encolure de sa chemise. Shion reprit son souffle.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. J'ai mis des mois à trouver un gâteau aux cerises convenables, susurra Nezumi en prenant une voix langoureuse, comme pour se faire pardonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Nezumi ? Pour m'avoir espionné pendant des années, tu sais que c'est ma mère qui prépare ce gâteau ! S'écria Shion, perdant tout contrôle. Qui fait l'imbécile, de nous deux ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te trouver une bonne excuse pour être parti après l'effondrement de No 6 ! Si tu ne voulais pas vivre avec moi, il fallait me le dire dans des termes explicites! Et je t'en foutrai, moi des baisers d'adieu ! On s'était dit qu'on ne se cacherait plus rien, que... »

Les bras de Nezumi s'était refermés autour de Shion. La fermeté de son corps faillit le faire pleurer. Mais il se mit à frapper faiblement le dos musclé.

« Me câliner ne servira à rien. Je t'en veux, Nezumi, putain, je t'en veux... »

Nezumi laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi bête, Shion. »

Et avant que ce dernier ait pu protester, Nezumi rompit l'étreinte et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Shion. Un baiser comme l'adolescent n'en avait jamais eu, aussi chaud que la voix de Nezumi pouvait être froide, aussi tendre que le Bloc Ouest était mordant, aussi lascif que... Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible, admit Shion. Il se laissa aller contre Nezumi, ouvrit la bouche pour respirer et se fit happer à nouveau. Il avait oublié cette sensation.

Nezumi n'était pas un Rat. Il était un loup, solitaire et fougueux. Il dominait et préférait s'arracher la langue plutôt que de baisser les oreilles devant quelqu'un. Et malgré toute sa colère et sa frustration, Shion ne parvint pas à se soustraire à lui.

« Bon, et si tu m'indiquais la salle de bains ? Quoique Hamlet le sait sûrement, elle. »

Il se releva avec Shion dans ses bras, porté comme une princesse. Mais si le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'arrivait pas à rompre la domination que Nezumi exerçait sur lui, il avait su la contourner, depuis le temps. Il s'était battu sans lui pendant plus d'un an, après tout. Il sauta de ses bras, et fit mine de déboutonner sa chemise.

« On n'a qu'à prendre un bain ensemble, souffla Shion, les yeux ourlés de malice. Je te frotterai le dos. »

Il détacha quelques boutons, laissant voir au Rat le séduisant serpent sur son torse, et, se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, vola un baiser au brun. Se détourna et prit la direction de la salle de bains, laissant Nezumi planté devant les marches de l'escalier, un air ahuri. Un bruit d'eau se fit entendre, à l'étage.

« Bon retour à la maison, au fait, Nezumi ! »

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, commentaires ?<br>_


	3. Le baiser furtif du serpent

_Voilà le troisième chapitre. Je continue sur ma lancée et faire une sorte de sequel à No. 6, certains chapitres seront différents, je vous le rappelle._

_Un (ou deux ?) baisers. Merci de me lire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème 6 : Entre le rêve et la réalité<strong>

Dans l'eau brûlante du bain, Nezumi rêvassait il se sentait glisser dans le sommeil, tout doucement. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion de se laver, de se débarrasser de sa crasse, de sa sueur ? Des semaines, des mois ? Il n'arrivait pas à se relâcher totalement pour autant. S'il se décrispait, fatalement, il tomberait dans les pommes : revenir ici avait entamé ses dernières réserves. Et puis, cette haine grondante qui surgissait de toutes parts dans l'ancienne No 6 tendait jusqu'au moindre de ses muscles. Comment Shion avait-il réussi à survivre ? Au bout d'un moment, la vérité avait dû éclater, et le rôle de Shion dans le démantèlement de No 6 avait dû être révélé. Comment avait-il fait ? S'interroger sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs le fit tiquer, baisser sa garde. Avec un soupir, il posa sa tête sur le rebord de la petite baignoire.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Avec un sursaut mal dissimulé, il regarda Shion s'approcher lentement.

« Shion ? Murmura Nezumi, surpris. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ajouta-t-il, se raclant la gorge, et retrouvant son timbre de voix habituel.

- J'ai cru que tu avais un problème, souffla Shion. »

Il s'accroupit, dévorant Nezumi de ses yeux inquiets. Il n'avait pas changé, semblait-il. Il était peut-être devenu un peu plus mordant, il avait peut-être un peu plus de caractère.

La main de Shion sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir – la main du _monstre_ – et il en frémissait d'horreur. Depuis quand était-il devenu si sentimental ? Shion avait toujours été comme ça, naïf et tactile, encombrant son espace vital comme un ennuyeux morveux. Mais lui, Nezumi, avait senti – oh, pendant un quart de seconde – sa tension se relâcher quelque peu sous la caresse du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Quand il avait pensé à un endroit où rentrer, il avait pensé aux bras du jeune homme, à la douceur de son pull qu'il avait senti contre lui à quelques reprises, lorsqu'il avait forcé Shion à danser, par exemple, ou lorsqu'il avait reçu cette balle. Il sentait le parfum qu'exhalait innocemment sa peau. Il n'avait pas pensé à son repaire enfoui, son poêle, ses centaines de livres. Ni à Inukashi et au bébé que lui avait refilé Shion. Shion, seul Shion comptait.

Et voilà, il était foutu. Il s'était lié à quelqu'un.

Il n'arrivait pas à siffler quelque chose de sarcastique à Shion. A l'inverse, il ne parvenait pas non plus à se laisser aller à la caresse. Il n'était pas Shion, lui. Nezumi était le solitaire, et s'il avait besoin de caresses, il les donnait en premier pour en recevoir ensuite. Si avant, les relations éphémères satisfaisaient un temps ses besoins charnels, pendant toute sa période d'absence, il n'avait pu se détendre dans les bras d'autrui. Ce connard de Shion avait volé l'étincelle de solitude qui le caractérisait tant. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il se serait arraché la langue plutôt que de se l'avouer, mais Shion lui avait manqué.

« Nezumi... ? »

Celui-ci leva les yeux. Les sentit s'écarquiller. La main de Shion quitta comme à regrets la joue de Nezumi, et se dirigea lentement vers les boutons de sa chemise. Un, deux, trois, quatre boutons sautèrent sous les doigts fins de Shion. Cinq, six, sept, huit. Les derniers dévoilèrent la pâleur de son torse, et la cicatrice en forme de serpent. Nezumi déglutit. Il n'avait jamais osé lui dire que ses cheveux blancs presque translucides et ce serpent étaient fascinants, sublimes. Nezumi faillit tendre le bras pour tracer – juste encore une fois, une dernière fois – le serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son torse. Shion repoussa sa main avec un sourire mystérieux. Son pantalon glissa sur ses jambes, sa chemise tomba de ses épaules. Il avait maigri, avait musclé. Il était devenu un jeune homme athlétique, un peu plus nerveux qu'avant. Cette nervosité que l'on ne gagnait qu'après avoir vécu dans l'insécurité.

Pourtant... Pourtant Shion était encore ''pur'', lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble dans le Bloc Ouest. Était-ce ces quelques années à Lost Town qui avait reforgé son caractère, rebâti sa musculature ? Parce que Nezumi était absent, Shion avait changé.

« Nezumi, regarde-moi. »

Shion était nu. Il s'était glissé dans l'eau du bain avec un soupir d'aise. Nezumi était figé, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos. Mais la moiteur ambiante se chargea imperceptiblement de sensualité. Shion le fixait avec son regard droit et franc. Comme pour ne pas effrayer Nezumi, il se rapprocha lentement de lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, effleura celles du Rat, lentement. Pressa sa bouche contre la joue, le cou, les clavicules. Ses mains saisirent les flancs de Nezumi et...

« Hey, Nezumi ! »

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut. Franchement surpris, il fixa Shion avait des yeux ronds. Shion. Habillé. Hors de l'eau. Et l'air aussi crétin que d'habitude.

« Tu t'étais endormi ! Ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ? T'es malade ou quoi ? T'endormir dans un bain ! Toi ! S'exclama Shion en tombant sur ses genoux.

- Je... Ben... Tu n'étais pas... ? »

Le visage de Nezumi paraissait si dépitée que Shion éclata de rire. Reprenant un air plus sérieux, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fit la moue et balaya la baignoire du regard.

« Nezumi, il n'y a plus de bulles... L'eau n'est pas trop froide ? »

Glissant la main dans l'eau, Shion frôla la cuisse de Nezumi. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il n'avait pas froid. Comment aurait-il pu avoir froid, quand Shion était devenu si... Il n'était plus le jeune homme frêle et naïf qu'il avait connu. Shion était devenu avide, par sa faute. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre ses responsabilités (ou payer sa dette) et s'occuper de cette avidité. Il sortit brusquement les bras de l'eau et attira le jeune homme à lui, prenant sa bouche comme il aurait pris son corps, brutalement et étouffant de sensualité, mordant ses lèvres pour faire taire le cri qui était né dans la gorge de Shion. Lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin, Shion était livide, tremblant. Il se releva, chancela et se stabilisa tout à fait.

« Nezumi... Depuis tout à l'heure, c'est le troisième baiser que nous échangeons. Sois un homme et dis-moi ce que tu attends de nous.

- Le troisième ? Fit Nezumi en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la deuxi... »

Shion avait repris des couleurs. Le sourire énigmatique flottant sur son visage avait pris Nezumi de court. La scène de tout à l'heure... Shion dans son bain, nu, la peau douce et les muscles secs... Était-ce rêve ou réalité ? Une frontière entre les deux ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sortit de la salle de bains avec un sourire tendre, ses yeux violets caressant le visage confus de son compagnon.

« C'est... C'est vraiment arrivé ? Balbutia le brun, pourtant je... »

- Je n'en sais rien, Nezumi, coupa Shion avec douceur. Choisis la solution qui te plaît. »

Il ferma la porte sans bruit. Nezumi n'avait pas à réfléchir. Il avait deviné grâce aux vêtements humides de Shion. Il décida que leur baiser resterait entre rêve et réalité, comme une célébration de ce jour.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! Et un review fait toujours plaisir =w=.<br>_


	4. Où le rat s'en remet au serpent

_Oui, désolée, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. Je ne vous cache que c'est du n'importe quoi, ce chapitre, mais comme je m'amuse bien, ça va sûrement continuer sur quelques thèmes ! Une histoire un peu bancale sur la relation entre Shion et Nezumi, nos deux chers personnages transposés dans un Japon moderne, au lycée. J'espère ne pas les faire trop OOC, et à essayer de conserver un minimum de logique (mais je ne suis pas douée pour ça). Trêve de blablas, lisez-moi tout ça et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème 28 : Médicament<strong>

Nezumi buvait bien trop de café. Il le savait, qu'il en buvait beaucoup trop. Surtout qu'il n'aimait que le bon café, celui qui coûtait cher et qu'on ne trouvait pas dans les supérettes qui fleurissaient tout autour de chez lui. Parfois, il dérogeait à sa règle et achetait une canette de café au lycée, quand son humeur l'exigeait. Mais voilà, ce jour-là, il n'aurait pas dû en boire. Son estomac lui faisait tellement mal que se calmer en fumant, comme le lui conseillait ce fils de chien en rigolant, était totalement impensable.

« Va à l'infirmerie, fit plus sérieusement son acolyte. T'y trouveras des médocs là-bas.

- Tu te rappelles qui je suis, bâtard ? Impossible que j'y aille pour gentiment demander un truc et y dormir.

- Je parlais plus d'en voler, en fait, dit la crapule en prenant un air étonné. T'es quand même _ze_ spécialiste du vol. Comme un rat qui vole dans les réserves de nourriture. »

Nezumi n'eut même pas la force de relever et de lui flanquer un coup de pied. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était au plus mal, du point de vue d'Inukashi. Ce dernier lui confia que l'infirmière n'était pas là pour l'après-midi, il le savait de source sûre, et Nezumi, n'oublie pas de me filer du cash pour me remercier. Sale clébard de merde, songea le jeune homme, se renfrognant davantage. Inukashi n'était pas à proprement parler un ami il était plus un délinquant avec qui il s'acoquinait de temps à autre, pour passer le temps et la pause de midi, surtout. Nezumi n'avait pas d'ami. Il trouvait les humains trop dégoûtants pour qu'il s'en approche. Il chancela, s'était relevé trop vite.

Si l'infirmière n'était pas là, ça voulait dire que c'était un de ces petits cons de la classe N°6 qui se chargeait de la surveillance.

Leur lycée avait un système assez spécial de répartition : la classe 0, où stagnait depuis deux ans Inukashi et lui, était la poubelle des six autres classes de chaque niveau. On y jetait impitoyablement ceux qui avaient de trop mauvaises notes, ou une famille trop pauvre, ou des passe-temps peu remarquables, où les très chanceux, qui, comme Nezumi, cumulait les trois. Il n'avait plus de famille, vivait seul dans un appartement miteux et avait quelques boulots, dont certains pas très reluisants, pour lui permettre de subsister, et d'avoir au moins son diplôme. Ses parents et toute sa famille étaient morts dans un incendie, dans sa campagne, loin de Tôkyô. Beaucoup de familles avaient péri. Ils ne vivaient pas près de la mer, le temps était trop sec, les maisons s'étaient enflammées comme des ballots de paille. Nezumi avait vu tout cela, en était resté marqué. Les pompiers étaient arrivés beaucoup trop tard, évidemment.

Nezumi secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça. Il n'avait plus que son nom bizarre comme souvenir. Il se cramponna à la douleur de son ventre pour penser à autre chose, autre chose que la mort de sa famille et tout le ressentiment qu'il avait contre les classes supérieures, qui avaient accès à tous les services et tous les soins à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Et surtout cette rancune envers cette classe N°6. Les privilégiés, les petits génies, la haute crème, dont les classes les plus basses ne pouvaient que _rêver_ de côtoyer. On ne pouvait donc les apercevoir qu'aux moments où un des élèves prenaient le relais de l'infirmière en tout cas, les élèves qui étaient prédestinés à être médecins. Dans ces moments-là, tout le monde se pressait pour tenter d'apercevoir l'élève aux commandes, et essayer de devenir son ami, ou son chien. Peu importait leur dignité, il fallait qu'ils fussent vus par quelqu'un de cette classe, et pouvaient donc espérer – légitimement – monter en grade dans l'école, car tel était leur système.

Dans ce capharnaüm, Nezumi pouvait donc voler quelques médicaments pour l'estomac et passer inaperçu. Logiquement.

Mais la logique existait-elle dans un tel lycée ?

_« Hé... Regarde, regarde, c'est Nezumi-sama... _

_- C'est lui, oui ! Tu crois qu'il nous regarde ?_

_- Enlève les deux premiers boutons de ton uniforme ? Tu veux pas qu'il te remarque ? »_

La classe 0 était redoutée, crainte par les autres. Il y avait une atmosphère effrayante autour de ces élèves-là. Théoriquement, Nezumi en bénéficiait, et aurait pu rester tranquille, le problème étant que sa beauté n'empêchait absolument pas les filles de s'approcher. Il lui était impossible de ne pas se faire remarquer. Sa taille, sa nonchalance, sa démarche féline et ses incroyables yeux gris en avaient fait une sorte de prince adulé et respecté. Garçons et filles se pâmaient devant lui et surjouaient pour lui plaire, pour lui tirer plus qu'un simple regard inexpressif. Mais Nezumi avait l'habitude de ne rien laisser paraître. Un de ses jobs était...

« Oh ! Oh mon dieu ! Eve ! »

Le prénom féminin, occidental, le fit tressaillir. Quelqu'un qui connaissait son travail ? Nezumi plissa les yeux, mettant son interlocuteur mal à l'aise. C'était un professeur de son année, mais en classe 1 – un piètre professeur, donc – , qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. L'homme se mit à rougir, un sourire incrédule sur le visage. Profondément crétin, celui-là, pensa Nezumi avec indifférence. Un admirateur, alors.

« Ah, mais tu... Tu es Nezumi. J'ai confondu, mais tu lui ressembles... Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

Nezumi ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il avait mal au ventre, ce professeur inconnu lui barrait le passage, et il était de sale humeur. Il n'y avait l'air d'y avoir personne d'autre dans le couloir, et personne pour se ruer à l'infirmerie cet après-midi. Le cours de l'après-midi avait commencé, semblait-il. Si près du but, grogna intérieurement le jeune homme. Si près du but et je dois me faire emmerder par ce couillon...

« Professeur Rikiga ? Vous vous sentiez mal, pour aller à l'infirmerie alors que les cours ont déjà commencé ? Ne soyez pas vilain, enfin ! Susurra Nezumi, deux octaves plus haut, ourlant ses lèvres avec sensualité.

- Eve. Tu es Eve ! s'exclama le professeur en reculant de deux pas, effrayé. Et dire que je t'admirais tant, c'est... C'est toi... ajouta-t-il en balbutiant.

- Vous pensiez vraiment qu'Eve pouvait être une femme ? Ne me faites pas rire. Un théâtre dans _ce_ quartier ? »

Nezumi fit semblant de s'esclaffer, avec les manières d'Eve. Rikiga préféra la fuite, jetant un dernier regard furieux à Nezumi. Tout allait bien, il n'ébruiterait jamais son secret. Rikiga n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache qu'il allait dans ce bar un peu _spécial_ où l'on organisait des pièces de théâtre politiquement incorrectes. Et Nezumi n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache qu'il jouait le rôle d'une femme et qu'il récitait du Shakespeare dans un bar homosexuel.

Avec un sourire amusé, il fit glisser la porte de la tant convoitée infirmerie. Déserte. Il s'y introduisit silencieusement, sans oublier de refermer la porte. Il entendit un fracas, et une voix d'adolescent jurer comme un charretier. Nezumi ouvrit des yeux ronds. Les élèves de N°6 connaissaient ce genre de mots?

« Ah ! Qui-Qui est là ? Fit la voix avec gêne. Je suis à vous dans une minute. »

Interloqué, car Nezumi avait pris ses précautions pour ne pas faire de bruits, puis intéressé, Nezumi resta devant le bureau de l'infirmière. La salle était blanche, bien éclairée par le soleil, en cette après-midi d'automne. Il n'y avait aucun malade dans les six lits disponibles. Tout était silencieux, mis à part l'élève qu'il ne voyait pas encore et qui ramassait ce qui semblait être des bouts de verre, et le bruit des rideaux autour des lits qui frôlaient le métal. Un bruit doux et apaisant Nezumi faillit en oublier sa venue, mais la douleur le rappela brutalement à l'ordre, s'intensifia. Il tomba à la renverse. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, une douleur qui lui coupait le souffle, résonnait dans sa tête, menaçait de faire éclater son cerveau.

L'étudiant invisible se précipita vers lui, le souleva difficilement et l'installa dans un lit. Il défit rapidement sa chemise et tâta avec précaution le ventre de Nezumi.

« C'est... Une péritonite. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Péritonite... Nezumi avait déjà entendu ce terme quelque part... Dans un brouillard nauséeux, il se rappela que c'était parce qu'un certain truc avait explosé... Et c'était... L'évolution d'une appendicite non-traitée... Il recouvra sa lucidité avec des sueurs froides.

« Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres après avoir fini la phrase. L'élève de N°6... Il était...

« Tu as vraiment une tête bizarre, articula Nezumi avec difficulté.

- Tu dis ça à ton sauveur ? Fit l'élève avec un sourire triste. Et je m'appelle Shion, au fait.

- Non, c'est... Tu es... Spécial, Shion. »

_Beau_. Il aurait voulu dire beau. L'élève avait des cheveux blancs. Des cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges. On appelait ce genre de personnes albinos, n'est-ce pas ? Pensa Nezumi, clignant des yeux sous la pression de la douleur. Shion se détourna, blessé, faisant mine de fouiller dans les placards pour ne pas montrer sa douleur.

« Bon, avale ça. Ça va te calmer un peu, juste un peu.

- Tu ne peux pas m'opérer, là, tout de suite ? Me laisse pas crever comme un chien, gosse de riche...

- On n'est pas dans un manga, tu sais. Je n'ai ni le droit, ni... J'ai sûrement les compétences, entre nous soit dit mais... Avale ce médicament ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ce qu'il se passait, c'était que Nezumi perdait connaissance. Shion avait attrapé le téléphone et demandé une ambulance, mais il craignait par-dessus tout que son patient le lâche en plein milieu de leur conversation. Il éprouvait une étrange attirance pour ce garçon si populaire à la beauté presque androgyne, à la haine dans ses yeux, et à l'immense cicatrice qu'il avait senti à travers la chemise moite de Nezumi. Mais lui, petit albinos, que pouvait-il faire ? Il connaissait sa place, il savait les conséquences qui s'imposaient à lui, de minute en minute, depuis qu'il avait porté le jeune homme sur ce lit. Il ne serait pas un héros de la classe de N°6, loin de là. Tout marchait de travers, chez eux.

Shion n'était pas l'élève idéal, dans cette classe, même si son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit en faisait le meilleur de la classe. Son physique gênait. Il gênait beaucoup trop.

« Nezumi, Nezumi ! Reste conscient ! Ils vont arriver, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Tu connais mon nom ? Chuchota Nezumi, toussotant pour masquer la souffrance qui crispait son visage.

- Tout le monde le connaît. Bon, ouvre la bouche, et ferme les yeux. Je suis désolé d'en arriver là. »

Nezumi n'eut pas le temps de poser une question, ni même de protester. Shion venait d'avaler un calmant dissout dans de l'eau, et posait ses lèvres contre celles de Nezumi. L'eau s'était réchauffée dans la bouche du jeune homme, et le goût du médicament était atroce, mais elle parut presque douce au malade. Il se laissa faire, hébété par la surprise et la douleur, se demandant juste si plus tard, il devait se souvenir de ce geste comme moteur d'une vengeance ou une dette éternelle à Shion. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Nezumi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en recevait un aussi touchant par sa maladresse. C'était sans aucun doute le premier de l'albinos. Shion avait attrapé la main de Nezumi et la gardait au creux de la sienne, pour le relier au monde des conscients. Nezumi ne se l'avouait pas, mais cette sensation était assez agréable. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter l'angoisse de l'hôpital seul, sans parents ni proches qui s'inquiéteraient pour lui. Inukashi ne trouverait qu'à en rire, et personne n'y serait allé sans intérêt malsain. Shion était à la fois le pire candidat et l'idéal compagnon. Un gars de N°6, certes, mais quelqu'un qui voulait l'aider. Nezumi ne savait pas le sacrifice que Shion faisait en l'aidant. Et Shion ne le mettrait certainement jamais au courant. Nezumi s'évanouit au moment même où l'ambulance arriva. Shion monta dedans avec lui, sans un regard pour les badauds qui tentaient de prendre une photo du malade, sans un regard pour ses camarades qui le considéraient déjà avec mépris, lui qui venait de sauver un élève-déchet.

Shion ne regrettait pas. Il sentait quelque chose, au fond de lui. La sensation de vouloir protéger quelqu'un, un sentiment autre que l'amour filial, autre chose, oui. Un sentiment délicieux qui le faisait respirer fort lorsqu'il prenait conscience de la main de Nezumi dans la sienne. Il n'y pensa qu'une demi-seconde, ses premières inquiétudes pour le jeune homme en état grave refoulant les autres, qui étaient, pour le moment, bien futiles.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>Voilààààà ! Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !<br>_


	5. Etreinte serpentaire

_Je sais, je sais, pardon. Je suis une extrême grosse flemmarde, et dès qu'une tuile m'arrive, je deviens incapable d'écrire ! Pour vous faire patienter et me faire pardonner, un petit lime en one-shot. J'espère que vous aimerez, et bonne soirée ! Merci à Ariane, ma bêta-lectrice qui ne connaît même pas encore la série, mais qui a voulu lire (oui, juste parce que c'était un lime, hahahahaha hm)._

* * *

><p><strong>Thème 1 – Regarde-moi<strong>

« Nezumi, regarde-moi. »

L'interpellé soupire, se détourne. Il révise son texte pour ce soir, et ne veut pas être distrait. C'est vrai, quoi. La représentation du jeudi, elle est à lui. C'est lui qui choisit son texte, lui qui domine toute la soirée. Et ce soir, c'est encore plus sacré. C'est Shakespeare. Alors non, il ne veut pas obéir au petit prince naïf.

Ledit petit prince naïf se rapproche, et sans le voir, il l'entend. Il le sent. Shion boude, n'aime pas être ignoré, alors il embête Tsukiyo par dépit. Nezumi sourit, se plonge dans son texte, l'oublie.

Il est quelque peu surpris, Nezumi, car ce soir Shion n'est pas venu le voir. Pourtant le jeudi c'est sacré. Non pas qu'il tienne à la présence du jeune garçon – si, il y tient, mais l'avouer serait admettre qu'il a perdu – mais quand même, quelques minutes de plus de Nezumi, qui s'en passerait ?

Hamlet l'informe qu'il a boudé toute la soirée, Shion, et qu'il n'a rien mangé en plus de ça. Il s'est juste assis sur le lit, a agrippé un pan du drap et l'a juste serré entre ses doigts fins. Rien d'autre. Hamlet ne peut pas lui décrire les yeux dans le vide et les soupirs. Mais ce n'est pas l'affaire de Nezumi. Ce soir il a brillé, et que cela plaise à Shion ou non, il a récolté beaucoup de sous. Peut-être que manger le déridera ?

Et puis après tout, pourquoi boude-t-il autant ? Il l'a regardé, le Shion, il l'a regardé. Ils ne se regardent jamais au même moment, voilà tout. Et surtout, Nezumi n'aime pas recevoir des ordres d'un petit prince naïf.

« Non, regarde-moi, _moi_, pas mes cheveux. »

« Non, regarde-moi, _moi_, pas la marque sur ma joue. »

« Nezumi, regarde-moi. »

De rage, Nezumi l'a regardé. Bien en face. Il aurait pu le détruire avec ses yeux gris foudroyants, mais rien n'y faisait. Oui, il le regarde, et c'est cela qui compte pour Shion. Ne pas oublier qu'il existe, merci. Être d'égal à égal.

Nezumi voit rouge et son corps se tend dangereusement, Shion recule d'instinct.

Il ne peut rien dire lorsque son pull vole à travers la pièce, ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux blancs brillants, lorsque les boutons de sa chemise sautent pour dévoiler son torse peu musclé. A peine un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'une main brutale détache sa ceinture, sans faire grands cas du corps raidi de Shion. Ses propres bras n'essaient même pas de repousser Nezumi c'est impossible, vu ses maigres forces et, vraisemblablement, sa faible volonté. Shion ne connaît pas le désir, ou plutôt il ne le connaissait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Il se contentait de déblatérer de belles paroles très embarrassantes, et dont il comprend enfin le sens aujourd'hui. Ses pommettes s'embrasent, et il étouffe un petit soupir lascif en sentant la paume de Nezumi descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisses.

Il se laisse glisser sur le lit. La pulpe de ses doigts effleure à peine la peau du jeune homme brun, il tremble presque, craignant de violer un corps sacré. Il sursaute lorsqu'il atteint la brûlure dans son dos. Nezumi lâche un léger grognement Shion est bien trop inexpérimenté pour savoir si c'est du plaisir ou une ancienne souffrance. Il s'y risque encore, excité par la langue de Nezumi dans son cou. Les dents du Rat répliquent en se plantant dans son omoplate, assez fort pour que Shion arque son corps de douleur mais enfonce ses ongles dans la brûlure. Un râle s'échappe de la gorge de son sauveur, qui soudain lève les yeux vers Shion, et colle son bassin lentement au sien.

« Je te regarde. Tu le sens, je te regarde. Je te regarde, je te regarde tout le temps. »

Tout en lui parlant, collant encore ses hanches à celle de l'exilé, il se relève un peu et enlève son éternel châle.

« Si tu veux que je m'arrête, c'est maintenant.

- Non... Continue...

- Tu vas arrêter de me faire chier, comme ça, ricane Nezumi, faisant grogner Shion. »

Sa veste, son pull et ses chaussures prennent le même chemin. Shion soupire, gémit, à la fois gêné et exalté par le flot de nouvelles sensations qui court dans ses veines. Il s'agrippe à Nezumi, halète, se cambre pour mieux sentir la peau nue de son amant contre lui. Nezumi se fait reptile, il se transforme en prêtre qui retrace le serpent sacré sur le corps de Shion. Sa langue est mutine, dévie parfois du chemin pour pousser Shion à sa première extase. Il est magnifique, d'une telle pureté que Nezumi en regrette presque son éternelle naïveté il voudrait presque faire un commentaire désobligeant sur la ligne de ses cuisses fuselées, sa silhouette aussi gracile que celle d'une femme, mais sa verve s'arrête dans sa gorge. Il ne peut pas, en est incapable. Shion est un ange déchu, d'une rare et intense beauté, et Nezumi ne peut plus contenir le désir brut qui l'envahit, qui tombe comme une chape de plomb sur sa nuque. Elle ploie, sa bouche s'ouvre, sa langue accueille la fragrance la plus intime du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Les doigts de Shion se perdent dans ses cheveux, comme si chaque parcelle de peau articulation os cellule lui crient de ne pas s'arrêter, s_urtout, continue, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, Nezumi..._

Nezumi n'entend presque rien, relève la tête pour capturer violemment la bouche son amant, le soumettre, le faire taire, le regarder happer de l'air, désespérément. Puis se calmer, presque, pousser un soupir impudique en s'étirant un peu plus, ravi de sentir les yeux gris de Nezumi sur son corps. Le serpent carmin se meut comme un appel à la luxure.

Nezumi et Shion. Le ventre qui se crispe lorsque Nezumi le pénètre. L'inconfort et la douleur, vite oubliés par le regard de Nezumi qui est merveilleusement rassurant il ne lui fera pas mal, et si c'est si bon que ça d'être en lui, il pourrait endurer ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sur cette pensée, toute souffrance le quitte, et le plaisir le fige, il sent ses os s'entrechoquer, il ferme les yeux, l'orgasme est proche, et Nezumi glisse brutalement en lui, mu par un désir et un plaisir toujours grandissant. _La courbe de mon bien-être est exponentielle pendant le sexe_, se surprend à penser Shion. L'instant d'après, la jouissance les foudroie. C'est comme boire la tasse sous l'eau, être aveuglé par une lumière trop vive, sentir tous ses muscles se contracter ils se disloquent et c'est tant mieux. Nezumi se retire en silence d'entre les cuisses ouvertes de Shion. Ils ne parlent pas, de toute façon, parler n'a aucun intérêt pour l'instant. Ils se fixent, laissant des gouttes de sueur rouler le long de leur front ou de leur torse. Shion se relève lentement, toujours sans dire un mot, emprisonne le corps de Nezumi dans ses bras, l'embrasse chastement. Ce dernier lâche un rire surpris.

« Pour quoi c'était, ça ? Encore un baiser d'adieu ?

- Non... Un baiser de remerciement. »

Le jeune homme brun esquisse un sourire qui creuse une fossette adorable au coin de sa bouche. Shion se garde bien de la lui faire remarquer, et se contente de baisser les yeux, rougissant à vue d'œil. Nezumi sait la véritable signification de ce baiser. Ils se recouchent, remettent consciencieusement la fine couverture sur leurs corps nus. Le corps de Shion exhale une chaleur divine, les doigts de Nezumi reposent sur la marque serpentaire qui coupe la nuque de son amant tout les amène à dormir, mais ils se regardent.

Ils se regardent, ils sont vivants. Rien n'était plus beau que cette constatation.

* * *

><p><em>The End ~<em>


End file.
